Josh and Valencia
Josh and Valencia are West Covina natives who were together as a couple for a span of about fifteen years. They took a break from the relationship only twice; once was at the end of their high school sophomore year over the summer and the other was when Josh was an adult and briefly moved to New York City. As time passed Valencia patiently waited for Josh to make the relationship official with an engagement. Although they seemed headed that way after moving in together Josh was reluctant to propose. The return of Josh's ex-girlfriend Rebecca Bunch into his life complicated things further. Ultimately, a frustrated Valencia had enough of Josh's unwillingness to commit and broke up with him. Their first appearance together as a couple was in the Season One episode "Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!". They are portrayed by Vincent Rodriguez III as Josh Chan and Gabrielle Ruiz as Valencia Perez. Pairing history . Days later, they went to the nightclub Spider's and afterwards shopped at a grocery store where they ran into an old friend of Josh named Rebecca Bunch. Despite her initial hesitance, Valencia and Rebecca surprisingly became friends much to Josh's worry. Josh, Valencia, Rebecca and Greg Serrano went to the Spider's night club where the new best friends danced together. A drunk Rebecca got swept up in the moment and kissed Valencia. When Rebecca tried to explain her actions she revealed Josh and her were once ex-lovers. Furious she had been lied to, Valencia stormed out with Josh in tow . Josh was told by Valencia to never be alone with Rebecca again. While she was out of town at a Yoga retreat, attended a housewarming party Rebecca was throwing to get around her decree. When Valencia got home she texted Josh and asked him where he was but he ignored her message . Sometime later she and Josh took a vacation to Temecula and posted what some people considered graphic pictures on Instagram of their time there . On Thanksgiving, Valencia attended the holiday at the Chan residence. She didn't look forward to this as her boyfriends family made no attempt to hide thier disdain for her. Somehow Rebecca got invited to the dinner and Valencia watched as she charmed Josh's relatives. In private she confronted Rebecca about what she was doing and warned her to stop trying to get inbetween her and Josh. She complained to Josh about Rebecca and the two got into a heated argument in his parents bedroom. The disagreement inexplicably turned to lust and the two had sex. Afterwards, they agreed to move in together and Josh made a public announcement to his family of their plans. Valencia joined Josh as he got Thanksgiving leftovers from his mother who warned them to use contraception if they were going to live in sin. Valencia told Josh she was actually thankful now of Rebecca showing up since it led to this happy outcome. She then started planning on where they should live and what kind of apartment they should move into }} Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Season One Characters Category:Josh Chan Category:Valencia Perez